powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 4
Issue 4 is the fifth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis Tommy must overcome his failures and hallucinations as the Rangers face an underwater attack. With Rita Repulsa’s ultimate plan in play, the power of the crystal will be revealed, bringing forth one of the greatest threats the Rangers have ever faced.Comixology Plot Main Story Scorpina emerges from the sea in the Dragonzord destroying a cruise ship and heads for Angel Grove. Rita tells her once the Green Chaos Energy crystal is at full strength, a portal will open and Armageddon will begin. Kimberly is completely flabbergasted that Scorpina was able to pilot the Dragonzord. Zordon surmises that due to her vast history with it she has found another way without the Dragon Dagger. Zack is still angry about Tommy's hiding of his condition offers a snarky, unhelpful comment, which Kimberly calls him out on. Trini asks Billy if there was a way for him to access the Dragonzord's sensors. Billy informs everyone that a power reading is coming from the cockpit that is similar to Dragon Dagger and that it has a spectral range beyond the scope of the sensors. Tommy wants to teleport in. Alpha informs him that is impossible due to interference. Jason agrees with Alpha and says that Tommy is in no condition to go back in the field, the original five will take care of this problem and afterwards as a team they will talk about how handle things in the future—including fixing his powers. The original five morph, teleport outside, and immediately call for their Dinozords. Downtown, Dragonzord is destroying the city. Billy snares the Dragonzord with the horn chains of his Tricertops Dinozord, then proceeds to drag it into the sea, which causes the Tricertopzord to activate Underwater Mode. Rita is angry that Finster didn't have monsters ready to defend the Dragonzord in time, because if the Dragonzord doesn't do anything the plan is useless. Finster creates three humanoid shark monsters, and Rita sends them to attack the Rangers and free the Dragonzord from the chains. It's an all out brawl between the Dinozords vs the Dragonzord and humanoid shark monsters. In the Command Center, Tommy watches and soon is visited by the hallucination of Rita. She tells him he could only fake it for so long and that being a hero isn't for everybody. Trini reminded Tommy earlier that ignoring something terrible gives it power, you have to deal with it head on, he needs to stop listening to her and be the one doing the talking. He tells the hallucination that she isn't real and she only appears to him because he lets her. She is the manifestation of his self-doubt, insecurity warped through the Dragon Powers. She is everything he dislikes about himself but in the end she is just him. When questioned why she was still there, his response was maybe he wasn't ready to let go or too afraid but he is not anymore. The only reason she has any power over him is because he gives her that power and he really sick of doing it. The hallucination fades away. Tommy can no longer stand on the sidelines, he has the real Dragon Dagger and he has a chance to take control of the Dragonzord. Zordon is leery but urges Tommy to make sure this is the right thing to do because doing it will in direct violation of the order Jason gave him. Tommy morphs and teleports on top of the Dragonzord's head. He begins the play the flute built into the Dragon Dagger. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Jason or Scorpina. Scorpina knocks off into the sea. Kimberly catches Tommy with the Pterazord. Trini wants to form the Megazord but Jason is hesitant, only after Tommy requests that Jason trust his plan does Jason agree to form the Megazord. Tommy jumps off the Pterazord and punches through one of the Dragonzord's eyes to gain access to the cockpit. Scorpina and Tommy fight inside the cockpit, but it is too late the crystal is already to powerful. The Megazord and one of the humanoid shark monsters fights. Scorpina informs Tommy will finish what he started, Green Chaos Energy will flow, and because of him Armageddon will begin. Tommy breaks the fake Dragon Dagger. All six Rangers return to the Command Center with Scorpina as their prisoner. Jason scolds Tommy for disobeying orders, which Tommy tries to blow off because it worked and that justifies his disobedience. Zack believes that thinking is short sighted. Tommy also informs them that he got his hallucinations under control. Tommy believes that the Fake Dragon Dagger Green Chaos Energy crystal were the reason his powers got weird. He walks away saying that they need to focus on locking Scorpina up in the Pocket Dimension. Jason isn't done with Tommy and Zack steps in to make Tommy stay there. Tommy tells Zack he should let go, Zack is sick of hearing what Tommy thinks they should or shouldn't do. After Tommy tells Zack to step back, Zack wants to know if he will go "Evil Green Ranger" if he doesn't. The verbal fight keeps escalating to the point Tommy pulls his fist back ready to hit Jason. The Green Chaos Energy crystal starts shooting Green Chaos Energy into the air above their heads creating a portal inside the Command Center. There is an explosion of Green Chaos Energy. Half of Command Center is destroyed; Alpha is blasted apart. Tommy believes it is a hallucination which Trini corrects that it is not. A giant monster gradually shrinks to the normal size. He informs them that he has been looking forward to destroying them for some time and asks who wants to go first. To be continued... The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk & Skull Trini and Kimberly defeat the Putty Bulk and Skull brought. Trini then dismantles most of Bulk's "armor". Trini and Kimberly walk away. Covers MMPR4.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-black.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-squatt.jpg|Villain variant Frazer Irving boom-actionfigure-blackranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-exceed-sabertooth.jpg|Exceed Zord variant boom-exceed-yellowranger.jpg|Exceed Ranger variant boom-peternguyen-04.jpg|Peter Nguyen boom-04-goldfoil.jpg|MMPR #4 David Rubin Errors *''to be added'' Notes to be added